William Hartnell
William Henry "Bill" Hartnell (1908-1975) interpretou a primeira encarnação do Doctor. Para muitos, o retrato definitivo do personagem. Elementos de sua performance são evidentes em todos os seus sucessores na série de televisão e além. biografia William Hartnell, conhecido como Billy para família e amigos, nasceu em St Pancras, Londres, Inglaterra, filho único de Lucy Hartnell, uma mãe solteira. Hartnell nunca descobriu a identidade de seu pai, cujos detalhes foram deixados em branco em sua certidão de nascimento, apesar de seus esforços para localizá-lo. Ele foi educado em parte por uma mãe adotiva, e também passou muitos feriados em Devon com a família de agricultores de sua mãe, de quem ele aprendeu a andar a cavalo. Ele era primo em segundo grau do estilista Norman Hartnell. Ele deixou a escola sem perspectivas e se envolveu com pequenos crimes. Através de um clube de boxe de garotos, aos 14 anos, Hartnell conheceu o colecionador de arte Hugh Blaker, que mais tarde se tornou seu guardião não oficial, arranjou para ele treinar como um jóquei e o ajudou a entrar na Academia Italia Conti. Sendo o teatro uma paixão de Blaker, ele pagou para que Hartnell recebesse algum "polimento" no Imperial Service College, embora Hartnell tenha encontrado demais as restrições e fugiu. careira Hartnell entrou no teatro em 1925, trabalhando sob Frank Benson como assistente de palco em geral. Ele apareceu em inúmeras peças de Shakespeare, incluindo O Mercador de Veneza (1926), Júlio César (1926), As You Like It (1926), Hamlet (1926), A Tempestade (1926) e Macbeth (1926). Ele também apareceu em She Stoops to Conquer (1926), School for Scandal (1926) e Good Morning, Bill (1927), antes de se apresentar em Miss Elizabeth's Prisoner (1928). Esta peça foi escrita por Robert Neilson Stephens e E. Lyall Swete. Apresentou a atriz Heather McIntyre, com quem se casou no ano seguinte. Seu primeiro de mais de 60 aparições no cinema foi em Say It With Music (1932). O trabalho da rádio também apareceu em sua carreira, com sua primeira performance conhecida - em uma produção do Chinese Moon Party - sendo transmitida pela BBC em 11 de maio de 1931. Desde a eclosão da Segunda Guerra Mundial, Hartnell serviu no Exército Britânico no Corpo de Tanques, mas foi anulado depois de 18 meses como resultado de sofrer um colapso nervoso e voltar a atuar. Em 1942 ele foi escalado como Albert Fosdike no filme de Noël Coward, Em Que Servimos. Ele chegou atrasado para o primeiro dia de filmagem, e Coward o repreendeu na frente do elenco e da equipe por seu falta de profissionalismo, o fez pessoalmente pedir desculpas a todos e depois o demitiu. Michael Anderson, que foi o primeiro diretor assistente, assumiu o papel (e foi creditado como "Mickey Anderson"). Hartnell continuou a interpretar personagens cômicos até ser escalado para o robusto papel do Sargento Ned Fletcher em The Way Ahead (1944). A partir de então, sua carreira foi definida principalmente por policiais, soldados e bandidos. Este typecasting incomodou-o, pois mesmo quando ele foi lançado em comédias, ele encontrou invariavelmente jogou o "pesado". Em 1958, ele interpretou o sargento no primeiro filme de comédia de Carry On, Carry On Sergeant. Ele apareceu como Will Buckley, outro personagem militar, no filme The Mouse That Roared (1959), estrelado por Peter Sellers, e interpretou um vereador no filme dos irmãos Boulting, Heavens Above! (1963), novamente com Sellers. Seu primeiro papel regular na televisão foi como o sargento Major Percy Bullimore em The Army Game, de 1957 a 1961. Novamente, embora fosse uma série de comédia, ele se viu escalado para um papel de "durão". Ele também apareceu em um papel coadjuvante na versão cinematográfica de This Sporting Life (1963), dando um desempenho sensível como um antigo caçador de talentos do rugby league conhecido como "Dad". doctor who (1963 - 1966 ) A performance de Hartnell em This Sporting Life foi notada por Verity Lambert, a produtora que estava montando uma nova série de televisão de ficção científica para a BBC intitulada Doctor Who; principalmente com a força dessa performance, Lambert ofereceu-lhe o papel principal. Embora Hartnell estivesse inicialmente incerto sobre aceitar uma parte do que foi apresentado a ele como uma série infantil, em parte devido ao seu sucesso em filmes, Lambert e o diretor Waris Hussein o convenceram a assumir o papel, e se tornou o personagem de que ele ganhou o perfil mais alto e agora é mais lembrado. Hartnell revelou mais tarde que ele assumiu o papel porque o levou para longe das partes rudes e militares em que ele tinha se tornado typecast, e, tendo dois netos próprios, ele veio para apreciar particularmente a atenção e afeição que o personagem lhe trouxe. das crianças. Seu primeiro episódio de Doctor Who foi ao ar em 23 de novembro de 1963. Hartnell ganhou um salário regular de £ 315 um episódio em 1966 (na época de 48 semanas por ano de produção da série), equivalente a £ 5,764 em 2018. Em comparação, em 1966, seus co-estrelas Anneke Wills e Michael Craze estavam ganhando £ 68 e £ 52 por episódio ao mesmo tempo, respectivamente. Ao longo de seu mandato como o Doutor, William Hartnell usava uma peruca ao interpretar o papel, já que o personagem tinha cabelos longos. De acordo com alguns de seus colegas em Doctor Who, ele poderia ser uma pessoa difícil de se trabalhar. Outros, porém, como os atores William Russell e Peter Purves, e a produtora Verity Lambert, falavam dele com brilho depois de mais de 40 anos. Carole Ann Ford, que interpretou a neta do Doutor Susan, disse que ela e Hartnell "se deram muito bem", dizendo: "Isso me incomoda quando ouço pessoas dizendo que ele era difícil de se trabalhar, ele era muito meigo". Hartnell também adorava Verity Lambert e tinha grande respeito por Waris Hussein. Hartnell também admirou o cantor Paul Robeson. Em sua entrevista no Desert Island Discs, Hartnell declarou que Paul Robeson era seu herói e descreveu-o como tendo uma voz como veludo esmagado. A deterioração da saúde de Hartnell (ele sofria de arteriosclerose começou a afetar sua capacidade de aprender suas falas), e ele teve um relacionamento ruim com uma nova equipe de produção na série após a saída da Verity Lambert. Ele deixou Doctor Who em 1966. 13 17 Quando ele partiu, o produtor do espetáculo teve a idéia de que, como o Doutor é um alienígena, ele pode se transformar fisicamente, renovando-se a si mesmo. O próprio William Hartnell sugeriu ao novo Doutor, afirmando que "Só há um homem na Inglaterra que pode assumir, e é Patrick Troughton." 18 No quarto episódio no Arco O Décimo Planeta, o Primeiro Doutor se regenera no Segundo Doutor de Troughton. 19 Muitos dos episódios de Hartnell estão faltando nos arquivos da BBC como resultado do expurgo da BBC de shows antigos durante o início dos anos 70. PÓS DOCTOR WHO E MORTE Hartnell reprisou o papel do Doutor em Doctor Who durante a história do décimo aniversário The Three Doctors (1972–73). Quando a esposa de Hartnell, Heather, descobriu sobre seu envolvimento planejado, ela informou à equipe do programa que sua falta de memória e enfraquecimento da saúde o impediram de estrelar o especial. Um acordo foi feito entre a tripulação e Heather que Hartnell iria sentar durante as filmagens e ler suas linhas de cartas de sinalização. Sua aparição nessa história foi seu último trabalho como ator. Sua saúde piorou no início dos anos 70 e, em dezembro de 1974, ele foi hospitalizado permanentemente. No início de 1975, ele sofreu uma série de derrames provocados por doença cerebrovascular e morreu em seu sono de insuficiência cardíaca em 23 de abril de 1975, aos 67 anos de idade. Ele foi cremado e suas cinzas foram enterradas no crematório e no cemitério de Kent e Sussex. Um clipe de uma cena estrelada por Hartnell do final do seriado Doctor Who, The Dalek Invasion of Earth (1964), foi usado como uma sequência de pré-créditos para a história do 20º aniversário The Five Doctors (1983); Richard Hurndall retratou o primeiro médico para o restante da história, na ausência de Hartnell. Imagens animadas de Hartnell em The Aztecs foram misturadas com novas imagens da atriz Jenna-Louise Coleman, e com duplas para o primeiro médico e Susan, para criar uma nova cena em 2013, "The Name of the Doctor". A seguinte história e o especial do 50º aniversário do programa, "O Dia do Doutor", apresentaram duas novas peças de diálogo para o Doutor Hartnell, gravado por John Guilor, que já dera voz ao ator em uma reconstrução do Planeta dos Gigantes. O médico de Hartnell também fez uma aparição silenciosa no episódio da série 9 "The Witch's Familiar" (2015) novamente interpretado por um corpo duplo. David Bradley, que interpretou Hartnell no filme biográfico An Adventure in Space e Time, interpretou o primeiro médico no episódio da série 10 "The Doctor Falls" e o especial de Natal de 2017, "Twice Upon a Time", que também serviu como Décimo Segundo Médico. a história final do ator Peter Capaldi. Hartnell foi casado com Heather McIntyre de 9 de maio de 1929 até sua morte. Eles tiveram um filho, uma filha, Heather Anne e dois netos. Depois de morar na 51 Church Street, Isleworth, ao lado de Hugh Blaker, os Hartnells moravam em Thames Ditton Island. Então, na década de 1960, mudaram-se para um chalé em Mayfield, Sussex. Eles viveram mais tarde na Sheephurst Lane em Marden, Kent. Heather Hartnell morreu em 1984. A única biografia publicada dele é de sua neta, Judith "Jessica" Carney, intitulada Who's There? A vida e carreira de William Hartnell. Foi publicado pela primeira vez em 1996 pela Virgin Publishing. Para marcar o 50º aniversário de Doctor Who Carney, com a Fantom Publishing, revisou e republicou o livro em 2013. 26 Uma placa azul marcando o trabalho de Hartnell no cinema e na televisão foi revelada no Ealing Studios por sua neta, Jessica Carney, em 14 de outubro de 2018. fonte https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Hartnell[[es:William Hartnell]] en:William Hartnell Categoria:Atores e Atrizes